Changing Hearts
by InadequateJusticex
Summary: InoxChouji oneshot.Chouji asks out ino for the 3rd time but is rejected.Shortly afterwards,things changed for the better.My first fic,please be nice on the reviews!


Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:Hey guys,My first fan fiction please read and review after. Go easy on me please (Flames will be deleted,because they set other people on fire Lol)**

**--**

Chouji was ripped to pieces. He had just been turned down by his crush for the 3rd time, but he never gave up on her. He was thinking she was going to have a change of heart, but deep inside, he knew that was almost Impossible.

Yet he still came after the dazzling blonde, knowing his fate.

She turned him down with no regret or pity whatsoever, not caring for his feelings. Not once has she felt sorry for the boy, She knew he has liked her since they first met, but she showed no interest in him.

He left the room before the tears flowed down his cheeks, not wanting the other people in the room to notice him.

"Ino-Pig your so mean! Give the boy just one chance!" Sakura exclaimed.

"If I go out with him, my reputation will go down, and you know that means a lot to me Forehead-Girl!" Ino replied.

Shikamaru went after Chouji, knowing exactly where his best friend would head to.

Tired from sprinting as fast as he can, Chouji sat down next to the tree, panting madly, tears still flowing on his cheeks. This spot was his and Shikamaru's favourite cloud watching spot. Behind him was none other than Shikamaru, the only person he knew would know where he would go to.

Shikamaru sat down next to him and tried to comfort him.

"Chouji, this happens everytime you ask her out. Just forget about her, you know girls are too troublesome" said Shikamaru in a calm yet caring voice.

"You know I cant forget about her Shikamaru! Shes a special girl in my life, shes the only one I cant forget !" Chouji yelled.

"Mendokuse.." Said Shikamaru.

Meanwhile ..

Ino was thinking of giving Chouji a chance. He wasn't as bad looking as people say he was. He was actually quite cute. Ino knew that the only reason she was rejecting him was because he was fat.

Other than that, he was a guy worth going out with. Ino didn't know what to do. She was thinking of giving him a chance, but the other half didn't want to.

"Maybe I should give him a chance..he is a sweet guy after all".

So she set off to find him. She was looking all over town when she saw him walking with Shikamaru. She quickly went up to them and greeted them with a loud "hi!".

Chouji couldn't look at her face. He tried to show that he was unaffected by what happened, but he was having difficulty doing so.

"Shikamaru, can you give us a minute or two ?" Ino asked.

"Yeah sure.." replied Shikamaru.

So Shikamaru did what he was asked and left the two for themselves.

"Chouji..Sorry for rejecting you earlier..i take it back! Ill go on a date with you!" said Ino and added a smile.

"R..really? Wow Ino thanks alot!" and went up to Ino and gave her a hug.

Ino blushed at the sudden contact. She instantly regretted turning him down. She felt so...different when she was in his arms.

"So what do you wanna do ?" Chouji said in a happy voice.

"How about a movie? I havent seen one in a while!" Ino said excited.

"Yeah sure! Lets go!" Chouji replied.

They both had fun watching the movie, but Ino got bored halfway through and rested her head on Chouji's shoulder. Chouji just blushed and smiled at Ino.

The sun was setting. Chouji walked Ino to her house and stopped at their front door.

"Bye Chouji, I had fun, we should do it again sometime!" Ino said and pulled Chouji into a swift yet passionate kiss. After that, Ino left Chouji pondering about what just happened and made her way inside the house.

Chouji went red after the kiss. He never expected her, the popular girl, to kiss a loser like him.

"I guess dreams do come true.." said chouji in a happy tone. He went home after that, still red from the kiss he received.

Chouji couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking if Ino done that because she pitied him,or done it on her own will.

He told Shikamaru what happened between them the next day. Shikamaru couldnt believe what he heard.

"Your Amazing Chouji! " Said Shikamaru, still surprised from what he heard.

"Hehe, thanks Shikamaru!" Replied Chouji, the smile never leaving his face.

Ino and Chouji became closer after that. They started to be more closer and spent most of their time together.

**--**

**A/N : Thanks for reading! review please.**


End file.
